


The Diamond, The Burglar and The Confusion

by WildChaser



Series: Angus MacGyver and the one thing he did not know about himself [1]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual MacGyver, Case Fic, Enemies to...not-enemies?, First Kiss, Gen, Hurt MacGyver, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Character - Freeform, Season 2, Unresolved Sexual Tension, at least not yet, but no whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 10:43:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildChaser/pseuds/WildChaser
Summary: Mac and Jack face one of the best and most elusive burglars, but that's just the beginning of their problems. Enter a plotting terrorist cell, the burglar's unexpected morals and Mac's sudden sexuality crisis.______________________________Set around season 2, but there are no major spoilers for the plot. People who only saw season 1 should have no problem understanding it as well.This is not Mac/Jack fic! I firmly believe in their Bromance ;)______________________________I am aware that people usually hate OC's as a rule, but I dare you to give this boy 3 minutes of reading. He might just convince you!





	The Diamond, The Burglar and The Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta'd. If someone wants to point out some mistakes (English is not my first language, so there may be plenty), feel free to do it in comments or via tumblr (wild-chaser).
> 
> Enjoy!

**Somewhere in Los Angeles**

**Phoenix Foundation**

**People think it’s a Think Tank**

 

 

Mac was looking at the profile of The Burglar – and it was enough to hear the name once to guess what his chosen profession was. But of course there was no photo of the guy, since he was also known for constantly flying under the radar. All they had was just a list of crimes he was suspected of committing, but none of them was confirmed and that left the Phoenix almost completely in the dark. The only thing they did know for sure was that he was recently hired by a terrorist cell to steal a precious diamond in England – and they were meant to stop him.

 

Usually burglaries were way below the Phoenix’s pay grade, but this time, however, the agency decided to step in. They didn’t deal with the burglaries, but they did deal with the terrorists, and terrorists wanting a diamond meant they were definitely planning something big. But of course, if Mac and Jack could also catch The Burglar red handed, it would be also very much appreciated.

 

It didn’t seem like a milk run in any way, but it didn’t seem impossible either. Unfortunately, the opponent soon proved to have been slightly underestimated.

 

 

**London, an extremely well-hidden place**

**Not so well-hidden that Riley couldn’t find it**

**Also, not so well-hidden that The Burglar couldn’t find it**

 

 

The mission went spectacularly south. Like, so south they basically ended up in the South Pole, decided Jack while having his hands tied up behind his back by one of the mercenaries that were apparently hired to clear The Burglar’s way from distractions. Distractions like, you know, two super-secret agents ordered to stop The Burglar form stealing the diamond and delivering it to the terrorists. It would be so nice to have some heads up about the fact that they wouldn’t be facing just one stealthy guy, but a whole goddamn army of highly trained mercs.

 

Normally, Jack wouldn’t be so pissed off about bad intel. It happened before, it would surely happen again. But no sooner had they been spotted by the squad, than the firing started and, by some cruel twist of fate, Mac got shot almost immediately and fell down with a sharp cry of pain. After that it just took one of the mercs pointing the gun at Mac’s head and threatening to shoot him to get Jack to come out of his impromptu hiding place.

 

So you know, Jack was tied up and worried and pissed, and Mac was tied up and bleeding profusely from his side. The injury wouldn’t be so bad if tended to immediately. But in this situation… Jack was sure it was getting worse with every passing minute.

 

“Mac, talk to me. How are you doing?” Asked Jack, since he couldn’t exactly judge Mac’s condition by himself – they were sitting back to back to each other.

 

“Could be worse; don’t worry about me, Jack.” Replied Mac and his tone of voice was a bit distant, so either he already lost so much blood he was feeling dizzy, or he was working on some plan to get them both out. Jack closed his eyes for a moment and prayed for the latter to be true. A few seconds later he felt Mac grab from behind the rope that was tied around Jack’s wrists and do something with it. Jack had no idea what Mac was doing, but the sole fact that he was fiddling with it was a good start.

 

But then suddenly the door to the room opened and a new player entered the scene.

 

“What’s going on here?” Asked crisply a man in his late twenties, with short black and messy hair. Since he was dressed in black from head to toe, Jack thought it was safe to assume he was this infamous burglar.

 

“We did our job to protect the operation.” Replied one of the mercs dryly. “Now it’s your turn to do yours.”

 

The Burglar narrowed his eyes dangerously and took a few steps towards Jack and Mac. He threw a glance at them and then turned back towards the merc.

 

“This one is shot. What did I tell you about shooting?” He hissed furiously, pointing at Mac’s bleeding side.

 

Mac raised his head to look at The Burglar in confusion. The man’s sharp green eyes contrasted strongly with his porcelain skin tone. His face was slim, and the expression on it was careful and attentive, yet somehow calm. This wasn’t a reaction Mac expected, but it didn’t matter. He was bleeding and it took toll on his clarity of mind with every passing second. He had no time to wonder about the motives of The Burglar, he had to work faster to cut the thick rope Jack’s hands were tied with. There was no time to lose.

 

“Well, what’s done is done,” shrugged the merc carelessly. “Now, we work on a tight schedule, kid, so start paying attention to the right things, you get it?”

 

The Burglar just snorted in derision and shook his head.

 

“Oh my god, I’m working with idiots.” He muttered to himself, but Mac – who was sitting quite close to him now – heard it anyway and couldn’t stop a tired smile from growing on his pale face. Not waiting for merc’s reaction, The Burglar kneeled on one knee right in front of Mac and untied a black neckerchief he was wearing.

 

Mac looked at him with surprise and also immediately stopped fiddling with the rope around Jack’s wrists, even though he was close to being done there. But all he had was a sharpened piece of plastic that he grabbed while lying on the floor right after he was shot, so it would be quite a setback to have it taken away or worse, to be re-tied but with a pair of handcuffs now.

 

“Sorry in advance, honey, it’s not going to be pleasant.” Warned him The Burglar as the folded the neckerchief a couple times and pressed it firmly against Mac’s wound. Mac yelped in pain, but clenched his teeth and stopped himself from making any more sounds.

 

“What the hell are you doing to him?!” Yelled Jack angrily, not seeing what was happening behind his back.

 

Then there was a click of a safety of a gun being unlocked and The Burglar looked up to see merc’s gun pointed right at his head.

 

“Exactly, what the hell are you doing?!” The merc was beyond pissed at this point. “We don’t have time for you to play nurse, you sissy! If he bleeds out, I don’t care, but if you don’t go out to steal that diamond right now, I swear I’ll shoot you!”

 

The Burglar didn’t feel particularly threatened as far as Mac could tell from observing the expression on his face. He looked rather… annoyed. As if nothing happened, he reached for his belt and started undoing it casually.

 

“If you shoot me, I wonder who’s gonna steal that diamond, because that’s sure as hell ain’t gonna be you, smart-ass. You’re gonna be caught before you even make it to the entrance hall, since we can all see how graceful you are.” Retorted The Burglar, not even slowing down his movements. While he was speaking, he took out the belt from his back cargo pants and proceeded to put it around Mac’s waist.

 

“You slimy fucker…!” Yelled the merc and took a few angry steps towards The Burglar.

 

“One more minute, cowboy!” Interrupted The Burglar and swiftly tightened the belt, which kept the neckerchief firmly pressed to Mac’s wound and effectively stopped the bleeding. But the pain it caused was so sudden that Mac flinched and the plastic fell out of his fingers to the floor.

 

Mac clenched his teeth again, this time to stop himself from cursing out loud. He was sure he was going to think of something soon, especially now that the wound became a bit less pressing issue, but still, if somebody saw the piece of plastic he was using…

 

Mac’s eyes crossed with The Burglar’s and he immediately realized it was too late. The Burglar, while still kneeling on one knee right in front of Mac, pointedly moved his eyes to the floor where the plastic fell. MacGyver froze, his eyes still focused on The Burglar, who looked thoughtful for a moment.

 

“You must be Angus MacGyver then?” The Burglar said quietly, looking back into Mac’s eyes, still not moving away even an inch. And that meant he was actually very close, since he had to basically embrace Mac in order to put the belt around him. Mac had the weirdest feeling – on one hand, he was probably in way more trouble than a few seconds ago, before The Burglar saw the plastic. On the other, there was just something in the man’s green eyes… Mac had no idea how to name it.

 

“I’ve heard a lot about you.” Continued The Burglar, as if they were during a casual friendly conversation, and not… in this particularly uncomfortable position. The Burglar looked thoughtful again. “I just didn’t think you would be so…” He hesitated, as if wondering if he should share this particular observation.

 

“Young?” Prompted him Mac, maybe trying to divert his attention from the plastic, or maybe just… wanting to take some control of his situation.

 

The Burglar smiled softly and shook his head. Then he – and that threw Mac off completely – moved meaningfully closer to Mac’s ear and whispered right into it:

 

“Beautiful.”

Mac’s eyes widened in surprise, firstly, because _what the hell?!_ And secondly, because he felt The Burglar’s fingers gently touching his clenched fist as if… trying to give him something. Mac opened his fist and grabbed the piece of plastic that was stealthily offered to him.

 

“See you around, Angus.” The Burglar blinked at him as he moved away and stood up. “It’s time to finish the job.”

 

“You gotta be kidding me!” Huffed Jack from behind of Mac. “There’s no way you’ll still make it!”

 

That statement earned Jack a confident smile from the black haired man.

 

“Watch me.”

 

And then, in just a blink of an eye, he disappeared.

 

Three minutes and seventeen seconds later the diamond was gone as well.

 

 

** Back in the City of Angels **

** Phoenix Foundation **

** The briefing room **

 

 

“Guys, the mission was an epic failure” Stated Matty in her best I-am-so-disappointed-in-you-MacGyver voice (with an undertone of I-expected-nothing-more-of-you-Dalton).

 

Jack immediately raised his hands defensively.

 

“Hey, don’t look at me, Matty! The intel was shitty and Mac got shot! And that guy did some serious ninja shit out there!”

 

It was hard to argue with that last part. Neither Jack nor Mac could explain how The Burglar managed to distract their attention when he was leaving the room, making it seem as if he actually vanished into thin air. Mac was hundred percent sure there was a simple scientific explanation for this trick, but since he still hasn’t figured it out himself, Jack describing it as “serious ninja shit” was unfortunately pretty accurate.

 

Mac sighed and started massaging the upper part of his nose with his fingers. He got pretty lucky and was discharged from the hospital quite soon, even though he wasn’t fit to go on another mission just yet. But he was still able to help the team brainstorm some ideas in the meantime. In spite of that, he still felt useless.

 

He knew it wasn’t really his fault that he got shot, but he couldn’t help feeling like a screw up. Okay, maybe he didn’t have many options and they were seriously outnumbered, but there were times when they got out of more messed up situations and with a completed mission on top of it.

 

Also, the behavior of The Burglar left him… confused. Why would he help him? Well, patching him up, Mac could understand. Some people would steal, but drew the line at killing, so it must be those “rules” the guy was talking about. But actually… helping him escape? Or, more exactly, not giving him away when he noticed the plastic? What was in that guy’s head? And the way he looked at Mac… it was really intense. Almost as intense as the way Murdoc stared at Mac every time they met, but it was also very different. Murdoc was a psycho, his eyes and his words both gave Mac the creeps and made him uneasy and restless.

 

But The Burglar… he didn’t look at Mac as if he wanted to watch him slowly die. Quite the contrary, Mac would dare to say. Well, in this particular situation he seemed to have been actually bent on protecting him. But Mac wasn’t really sure about this judgement, because of the blood loss he experienced. He might have read everything wrong. On the other hand, this word “beautiful” whispered right into his ear-- Mac didn’t imagine that one, that’s for sure. And the sole memory of how it had made him feel—left him a bit flustered, honestly.

 

Matty must have noticed his dejected mood, because she sighed and amended after a moment:

 

“Well, you’re a teeny tiny bit right, Jack.” It was visible she did not enjoy admitting it even one bit. “But what’s done is done. Now, since the situation is what it is, we have to figure out how to deal with the outcome. The terrorist have all the resources they needed, so now we need to figure out where they plan on striking. Riley?” Matty turned to her favorite (not that she would say it out loud) hacker, raising her eyebrows expectantly.

 

Riley, always watchful, had already checked everything that could have been found out via digitalized channels and was staring at the outcome of her search.

 

“Actually, Matty, I don’t think we have a job to do here.” Said Riley with her eyebrows furrowed in surprise. She looked up from the screen. “The diamond has never reached the terrorist cell.” She reported.

 

All people present in the room, that is Matty, Mac and Jack, looked at her as if she spoke a language none of them understood.

 

“What do you mean?” Mac was the first to recover the voice.

 

“I mean that as soon as The Burglar got the diamond, he dropped off the map. He never made contact with the terrorist cell again. He left them completely empty handed, they even put a pretty big prize on his head.”

 

“Any ideas why would he do that?” Asked Matty after a moment of silence.

 

Jack shook his head. “Well, he had this weird vibe about him… Like he enjoyed fucking with people just for the sake of it. Maybe he’s just not right in the head or something?” Suggested Jack, shrugging his arms.

 

The others stayed quiet, lacking any more useful suggestions and ideas.

 

“Well, whatever his motives were, this stunt didn’t help him get more friends, that’s for sure.” Commented Matty dryly and after a moment’s thought she dismissed her team, because apparently they had nothing left to do regarding this case.

 

 

 

** Somewhere in Los Angeles **

** Mac and Bozer’s  house **

** A few days later **

 

 

 

Mac was on the back porch, sitting on a deckchair and playing absentmindedly with a paper clip, the ninth one this evening. The moon was shining bright, so he didn’t even bother turning the light on, which may be the sole reason he didn’t see the person that was standing in the part of the porch not lit by the moon, not so far away from him.

 

“Wonderful evening, isn’t it, Angus?” The person said quietly, causing Mac to flinch and get to his feet, immediately on high alert.

 

“Murdoc?!” He hissed, as his mind instantly wandered to the threat number one. Only after a second thought did he realize that the voice didn’t match.

 

The quiet laugh coming from the dark confirmed what he already suspected.

 

“Dear god, no. Calm down, Angus. I’m not that psychopath, it actually wounds me that you would confuse me with him.” Said The Burglar and Mac could almost hear him smile cheekily.

 

“Yeah, you try having him on your back for a few months and then we’ll talk about being a bit jumpy.” Retorted Mac after a moment, not really sure why he felt the adrenaline fade away from his body when he realized that wasn’t Murdoc. Of course, the threat of a hitman couldn’t be really compared to the threat posed by a burglar, but still, it didn’t mean he was completely safe now. Yet, his body seemed to think otherwise.

 

“Woah, okay, fine, I don’t envy you this one.” Admitted the man conciliatorily. “Though, I do have a terrorist cell on my back now as well, so, you know, let’s not get into popularity contests, okay?” He added, but Mac could hear in his voice that he didn’t seem really concerned about his life.

 

“What are you doing here?” Asked Mac finally, because The Burglar’s voice seemed friendly and that could turn out seriously misleading in the long run. In the end, he must have wanted something in order to come to Mac. And something presumably not really nice. How the hell did he find Mac’s address anyway?!

 

“Back to business, then.” Commented the man and added: “Catch.” And he threw a small package to Mac. Mac caught it and inspected quickly.

 

“What is it?” He asked, looking back up at The Burglar, who still stood casually in the dark.

 

“A gift, Angus.” Replied the man, as if it should have been obvious. “I hope you like it.” And he turned to leave, but Mac realized he couldn’t let him go just like that.

 

“Wait!” Mac asked sharply. “Why didn’t you deliver the diamond? What made you change your mind? You know, you’re in serious danger because of it now!”

 

That made the man stop and turn to face Mac again. He sighed.

 

“Let’s just say that not only your intel was wrong.” The man admitted slowly. “I know you have no reason to believe me, but…” He hesitated and took a moment to think of his next words. “I had no idea who my employer was.” He revealed. “Usually, when someone wants me to steal something like that, it’s one of those crazy billionaires with a secret collection kink. They pay well, I don’t ask questions, everybody’s happy. I thought it would be a job like that.”

 

Mac listened carefully, at the same time trying to judge how much of that was true. The man seemed honest, but they always did. Usually burglars were also brilliant con artists, and this one was thought to be the master of all masters. Mac reminded himself not to forget about that.

 

“Then they told me I will be protected by some mercenaries. Protected, my ass. They were there to keep an eye on me as well as on you. Let’s say, I didn’t like it. So I made a decision. And when I checked these guys again later, and when I saw what they were doing, I realized it was a good call.” He shrugged casually.

 

Mac had no idea why he was so keen on continuing this conversation, but decided he would think about it later. Now it was time for action, so he asked:

 

“But you realize that they’ve put a huge prize on your head, don’t you?”

 

Mac saw the man smile dryly.

 

“Angus, it’s not the first time somebody wants my head on a silver platter, and it’s surely also not the last. But your concern is touching.” He added cheekily.

 

“It’s not--“ Huffed Mac, but then realized that the man was just teasing him, so he rolled his eyes in mild exasperation and stayed quiet. After a second he also realized he smiled fondly without even noticing it. This man was doing some weird things to him and Mac was desperately trying not to think about it.

 

“You know, the Phoenix could offer you protection if you wanted.” Said Mac eventually.

 

“Yeah, I know.” Replied the man. And that was it.

 

“But you’re not gonna take it.” Guessed Mac then.

 

“Yeah, I’ll think I’ll manage on my own.” Said the man and blinked to Mac.

 

Mac had no idea where this conversation was going, but it suddenly hit him he was actually enjoying it. Which was weird, and possibly quite dangerous, but carpe diem and all that jazz.

 

“The last time I heard someone say it—he ended up in a body bag not even 48 hours later.” Commented Mac dryly. That was the truth and The Burglar must have felt it, because the smile disappeared from his face and was replaced by more earnest expression.

 

“I know it sounded cocky, Angus. But I do know what I am doing. The Phoenix, no matter what resources they have, can’t offer me what I can offer myself. Organizations like that… have moles, leaks, security breaches, you know, all the human factor. And humans, Angus, are so easy to con…” Explained The Burglar, not cracking even the tiniest smile this time.

 

So Mac asked him seriously too:

 

“Like me right now?”

 

And that short simple question made The Burglar come out of the shadows and take those few steps towards Mac that were between them. At first instinct Mac wanted to back down, but somehow his feet didn’t move an inch and he found himself standing face to face with a notorious virtuoso of burglary. Interestingly, he realized, he didn’t feel threatened at all by the position he was in. Quite the contrary, actually. His breath hitched as he looked right into the man’s green eyes.

 

The Burglar’s expression was serious, though. He stood there for a moment, just watching Mac’s face, as if looking for something particular in his eyes. Whether he found it or not, Mac had no idea, but after a moment of them standing frozen in that position, their bodies just inches apart, The Burglar raised his right hand and slowly cupped Mac’s chin with it.

 

“I am not conning you, Angus.” Said the man quietly, not taking his eyes off Mac’s even for a second. Mac had no idea why he let him do all that. But, in all fairness, it felt good. Mac wondered briefly if he was going to regret it later.

 

“What are you doing, then?” Mac finally managed to ask, his voice almost a whisper. The hand from his chin moved smoothly to his cheek, petting his face gently in the process.

 

My god, realized Mac suddenly. This guy was going to kiss him, and Mac still had no idea if he dreaded or looked forward to it.

 

“Saying goodbye.” Replied The Burglar and moved his other hand to Mac’s neck, looking at his lips intently. Then he looked back into Mac’s eyes and reminded him quietly:

 

“You can always move back.”

 

And that was right, since his grip on Mac’s neck was firm, but not violent and definitely not so strong that Mac couldn’t just take a step back and get away from it. The real question was whether Mac wanted to take it or not.

 

“I know.” Replied Mac after a moment’s thought, and that was enough of an answer, apparently, because The Burglar closed the distance between them decisively and pulled Mac into a kiss.

 

And hell, Mac had to admit it was way more than just a peck on the lips. The man’s grip on Mac’s neck tightened and the other hand moved from Mac’s cheek to his waist, bringing them closer together. Mac, on the other hand, didn’t stay idle either; in one hand he still held the gift that was thrown to him earlier, but he used this arm to embrace the man anyway. He entangled the fingers of his other hand in the man’s black hair. Mac had no idea he could enjoy a kiss with a man that much, but suddenly his mind was completely blank and all he could focus on was the man’s lips gently, but decisively touching his own, the overwhelming smell of the man’s aftershave and the taste of the tongue lazily exploring his mouth.

 

The Burglar was slim, athletic. Mac could feel the shape of his muscles under the man’s shirt and suddenly he wanted nothing more than to touch them without this unnecessary barrier. He made no move to do it, however, because something in the back of his mind reminded him that their time was limited. The Burglar, apparently, just remembered the same thing, because he loosened his grip on Mac’s waist and slowly pulled away, looking just as discontented by his own actions as Mac felt. It seemed that neither of them wanted to break the touch, but they couldn’t escape the call of reality for too long.

 

The Burglar gave Mac one more gentle kiss on the lips before pulling back completely, not taking his green eyes away from Mac’s face.

 

“What I would do to you if we had more time…” He murmured, sighing in disappointment mixed with a shade of sadness, and Mac found himself feeling the same thing. But then The Burglar took a step away and their magic bubble was gone, and the real life was back with all its brutal force. “I don’t think we’ll see each other again, Angus.” Added The Burglar after a moment, smiling sadly one last time as he prepared to disappear from Mac’s life just as quickly as he stepped into it.

 

“I know.” Replied Mac, feeling oddly empty all of a sudden. He watched the man turn around, thus seeing him possibly for the last time, and he found himself asking: “Can you at least tell me your name?”

 

The Burglar stopped mid step and visibly hesitated before answering.

 

“I’m Luke.” He said quietly.

 

“Luke?” Repeated Mac and then added honestly: “I hope you make it.”

 

That earned him one last smile from the man. “Thank you, Angus. Take care of yourself too.”

 

And then he stepped back into the shadow left by the moon and even though Mac looked very carefully, he couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment Luke disappeared from his deck.

 

Mac sighed and looked around, suddenly realizing how quiet it was around him. It must have been close to midnight. Bozer wasn’t meant to come back home that night, so Mac just looked up the sky trying to calm his body and his mind.

 

Well, apart from everything else, Mac had no idea he was bisexual, so that night was definitely… enlightening.

 

He wondered briefly if “Luke” was the man’s real name, but then sighed and shrugged. What difference did that make anyway?

 

 

 

 

 

 

When he remembered about the gift he received and opened it, inside a small box he found a diamond. He gave it to the forensics to confirm what he already suspected – it was the diamond The Burglar stole that day. In the end, the Phoenix gave it back to where it was taken from.

 

When asked, Mac told everyone he found the box lying on his back porch.

 

 

 

 

One day he will probably tell Jack what actually happened that night. But not today and maybe not tomorrow. Their current priority was dismantling one particularly annoying terrorist cell and Mac found himself dead set on completing the task as soon as possible.

 

Maybe, just maybe, he won’t be too late.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually in the middle of writing a sequel.  
> When I started I had three parts in mind, but we'll see how it goes and if anyone actually wants to read more of it. 
> 
> Comments, even short ones, are great motivation! :)


End file.
